When A Door Is Closed
by T'Reilani
Summary: ...don't open it. Unfortunately, Agent Galloway has to learn this the hard way. Prowl/Riella pairing; rated T for suggestive content and language.


**You can thank my cousin for this…we were talking about robot sex this morning (yeah, I have no life) and she pointed out that given that they're made of metal, interfacing probably makes a lot of noise…so yeah. Enjoy. I don't own anything except Riella!**

Prowl made his way down the long hallway, sidestepping humans and Autobots without paying any attention to them. He stared at the data pad in his hand, mentally cursing whatever idiot human had made that speed limit law. And whichever idiot Autobot hadn't paid attention to the clearly posted signs. If it weren't for minor rule violations, his workload would probably be half what it was right then.

The black and gold mech keyed in the door code for his office without looking up, optics fixed on the data streaming across the screen in front of him. He took a few steps toward his desk, but froze at the sight of two slender blue and silver pedes on the floor in front of him. Prowl gradually raised his head, optics appreciatively studying the attractive femme frame in front of him before finally settling on his sparkmate's face. Riella smiled and tilted her head back, looking up at him. "See something you like?"

Prowl leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. "Of course I do, love. What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with Optimus scheduled…" His voice trailed off as Riella wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I canceled it." Riella smirked when they finally broke apart. "It's been a long time since we had some time for ourselves…I think we should take care of that."

"Well…I do have to finish this…" Prowl looked hesitantly at the datapad in his hand, only to have his sparkmate take it and toss it behind the desk.

"It can wait, can't it?" Riella purred, nuzzling against his cheekplates. "C'mon…quality time. It's important for couples."

Prowl's CPU, for once, completely agreed. Grinning, he leaned down to kiss her again, muffling any other arguments very effectively. Engine revving fiercely, the tactician scooped his mate into his arms with a laugh. "Maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable, hmm?"

"Mm," Riella hummed softly against his lips, brushing her nasal ridge with his and twining her arms around his neck. "Yes…there's got to be someplace better than your desk."

Theodore Galloway was Not Happy. Not Happy at all.

Of course, would any human in his right mind be happy? After the _incident_ at the pyramids – and that absolutely humiliating episode with the parachute! – keeping the NEST team in line had been more difficult than ever. How was he supposed to do his job when They refused to cooperate? "They", of course, being the alien robots, although the humans were barely helpful at the best of times. He still didn't know where Their main operations took place!

Today, though, that would be remedied. If They wouldn't show him around the base, he would show himself around. The government agent permitted himself a tight smile. After all, They didn't know everything, did They? He had made it into Their section of the base and down several hallways without any notice. So far, though, he'd seen nothing of interest. How many storage closets and unused offices could there be? And would it hurt Them to label the doors so others could tell what the rooms were for?

He turned a corner to see another door, probably to an office, since it was labeled in glyphs. Well, at least They tried, but when would They understand that no one on this planet understood those symbols? Shaking his head, Galloway pressed the open button on the human-level keypad. Surprisingly, it opened easily; this One must not bother locking Its door.

The office was neatly set up, every data pad – why did They have to use those? – stacked precisely on the desk or on the shelf behind the chair. Except for one…there was one on the floor just behind the desk. Odd.

Then he heard the sound. Metal clanged sharply, followed by the sound of a powerful engine.

"What the hell was that?" Galloway looked around. He could have sworn the noise came from behind him…ah. There was another door at the other side of the room. One with a 'Keep Out' sign neatly placed in the exact center.

A room he was supposed to stay out of, with mechanical sounds coming from it? If anything needed investigation, this certainly did. Maybe this was one of the weapon systems They kept from humans, or something similar.

Marching over to the door, the National Security Advisor punched the open button determinedly. To his surprise, it opened with no resistance at all. This One must not care…

As he looked up to see what was causing the noise, Galloway's jaw literally dropped open and he stared, brain struggling to comprehend what was going on in front of him.

Riella's engine purred steadily, the vibrations intensifying as her chest pressed against Prowl's. The sensation of her mate's spark pulsing in time with her own sent shudders running through the femme's entire frame, and she reached up to pull his head down for another kiss, ignoring the scrape and squeal of metal on metal as he pulled her closer. Sure, there would be plenty of blue paint on Prowl's black and gold frame later, and vice versa, but everyone knew that was normal.

Prowl nuzzled Riella's cheek briefly before pressing his face into her neck, kissing and nibbling at the cabling gently. "So beautiful…" he murmured softly between kisses. "My love…most beautiful being in the galaxy…"

Riella cuddled against him, feeling the steady build-up of charge in her systems. Not long now until things hit that point of no return…when it wasn't just kissing and holding each other but so much else, everything else…

_Thud._

"The slag?" Riella twisted in Prowl's arms, looking to see who or what had caused the odd sound. Things weren't supposed to be falling over yet!

Prowl's optics widened as he reluctantly lifted his head. "Is that…Agent Galloway?"

"I think so," she responded, staring at the unconscious body on the floor. "Guess someone didn't lock the door…"

"Not my fault," Prowl murmured, already pressing his face back down against the nape of her neck. "I had a good reason to hurry…"

Galloway woke up with a jolt of surprise, staring at the ceiling. "Unh…what just happened?"

"You chose not to respect our privacy, Agent Galloway," Prowl stated firmly, looking down at him. "When a door says 'Keep Out', don't you think it might be wise to obey?"

The human blinked repeatedly as his memory caught up with him. "Oh God…oh God…what the hell did I just see? What the _hell_ were you…gah!"

Riella sighed and rolled her optics. "Don't tell me you've never seen a couple…oh, what's the human term? 'Making out' before."

"NO!" Agent Galloway practically jumped upright, stumbling away from them. "Oh God no…I walked in on….GAH!" He bolted out of the room, face bright red with embarrassment.

The two Autobots looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged. Prowl frowned. "Aren't we the ones supposed to be upset? Our privacy was just significantly invaded…"

Riella laughed and shook her head. "We had sparklings, love…we have no privacy left now. I didn't have the spark to tell him he's not the first one to ignore that sign."

**Review please!**


End file.
